Swallow the ring
by winter's sun
Summary: "sungmin hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..kau sudah berjanji kan? untuk menemaniku selamanya?" / namun...tuhan tak akan membiarkan manusia dalam kebahagian saja bukan?/ "aku mencintai mu kyu, sangat." / "geurae. biar aku yang menemani mu disana./"CHO KYUHYUN!"/ KYUMIN / YAOI slight Mpreg. republish lagi.


**cerita ini terinspirasi dari VCR konser super junior KRY dengan judul yang sama**

**(!) YAOI/ slight M-PREG/**

**republish- cerita lama yang kubuat 2011/2012**

**HKY presents**

**Swallow The ring.**

_"sungmin hyung...sungmin hyung..."_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

_"..."_

_"tapi kenapa hyung meninggalkan ku sendiri?"_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan KYU kan?"_

_"..."_

_"sungmin hyung kan juga sudah berjanji untuk menemani ku kan?"_

_"..."_

_"geurae, biar aku yang pergi menemani mu disana"_

kyuhyun menatap nanar cincin yang tersemat di jari manis nya, cincin yang sudah tak ada lagi pasangan nya. cincin pertunangan nya.

selangkah lagi, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi ia akan hidup bahagia bersama namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu.

namja yang selalu membuat nya tersenyum

namja yang selalu ada untuk nya, menyayanginya.

Namja yang selalu menemaninya, mengasihinya di malam tergelap sekalipun.

dan namja yang meninggalkan nya. untuk selamanya.

karena dirinya.

_**setahun lalu, 7 maret **_

_kyuhyun sedang mengubungi hyung nya sembari mengendarai mobil merah mewahnya. saat itu sedang hujan deras. bahkan ia harus menyipit karena jarak pandang-nya tidak jauh_

"jadi kau benar akan menggantikan ku kyu?!" teriak siwon girang, di line telephone tentunya, kyuhyun menggerutu sebal " ne, ne. aku bosan mendengar celotehan mu yang tak kunjung selesai itu hyung"

ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jalan, namun ketika ia mengfokuskan pandangan nya lagi ke jalan seorang yeoja melintas tanpa melihat sekitarnya.

TINNN!

kyuhyun mengklakson sekaligus mengerem dalam, namun karena jarak mobilnya dengan yeoja itu terlalu dekat..

_BUAGH!_

_"aarghh!"_

_"kyu-ah! gwen..gwenchanha?" tanya siwon, ia sempat mendengar decitan rem mobil kyuhyun, nafas kyuhyun yang memburu juga terdengar._

_"oh. my. god. seperti nya aku menabrak seorang gadis." lalu terdengar teriakan panik siwon lewat handphone nya. "b-baiklah hyung anneyong" TUT_

_hati-nya mencelos ketika melihat yeoja berambut hitam pendek didepan nya jatuh tersungkur dengan kaki lecet-berlumur darah, jangan lupakan tubuh dan jas putih serta baju nya yang basah._

_" aggasi-gwenchanayo?" tanya kyuhyun ragu-ragu._

_"y-ye aku ti– m-mwo?! agassi?! aku ini namja, ahujssi! " seru yeoja yang sebenanya namja yang ia tabrak itu, lalu ia merentih kecil._

_"n..namja?!" pekik kyuhyun. "eh tunggu tadi kau bilang apa?! ahjussi!?"_

_AHJUSSI!?_

_HELL! UMURNYA ITU BARU 21 TAHUN DAN IA SUDAH DI BILANG AHUJSSI?!_

_"ne ahujjsi! naega namja! dan aku harus pergi!" namja itu pun bangun dari jatuh nya, menggambil payung pink nya dan berusaha jalan kembali namun kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tanganya, menahan_

_"h-hei tunggu kaki mu terluka!"_

_"gwenchanha! aku seorang dokter!" jawab namja itu, mata hazel nya menatap mata kyuhyun yang kelam. juga senyumnya yang menawan, walaupun diselingi rintihan sakit._

_ia berani bersumpah demi semua game di muka bumi ini, namja yang ia pikir yeoja ini cantik. Lebih tepatnya manis. _

–_baru kali ini, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah memuji yeoja lain. _

_Yah, kecuali eomma nya._

_"ahjussi..maaf, tapi aku telat untuk jaga malam!"_

_tersadar akan lamunan nya, kyuhyun melepaskan pergelangan tangan namja itu, sementara namja yang ia tabrak itu melenggang pergi._

_"paling tidak beri tahu nama mu!" teriak kyuhyun kepada namja yang ia tabrak tadi_

_namja itu pun membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum. "sungmin, lee sungmin!" ia menyahut lalu ia pun berlari dengan pincang._

kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, namun sesaat ia tersadar. kenapa ia tidak mengantar namja itu?!

dasar cho bodoh..tetapi...

"sungmin–lee sungmin."

_**17 mei.**_

"sekertaris-yoona. tolong jelaskan sisa jadwalku hari ini." perintah kyuhyun. ia capek sungguh. mungkin karena hari sudah malam, hampir seluruh kegiatan nya juga sudah selesai dan ia bisa beristira-

"tinggal janji dengan dokter kepala utama seoul international hospital yang akan menjalani kerja sama dengan cho corp, seharusnya siwon sangjanim yang menanganinya tetapi sangjanim akan mengantikan nya kan?"

–hat. cho siwon sialan. gara-gara hyung-yang-sangat-sialan-itu ia gagal mendapatkan tidurnya.

sial.

40 menit. 40 menit ia menunggu. dan asal kalian tau seorang cho kyuhyun sangat tak suka menunggu, dan ia bersumpah akan memberi penjelasan tentang bertapa-sialannya-menunggu kepada 'dokter-kepala' itu.

dan selagi ia berpikir masuklah orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

"ya-anda–"

"maaf tuan cho membuat mu menunggu. " sambut si dokter kepala sambil berjalan pincang. Dokter sialan yang rencananya akan ia cecar habis-habisan

"dokter lee?"

dokter kepala yang baru saja masuk itu mengangguk. "bena–"

"sungmin? Lee…sungmin?" lanjut kyuhyun, sedikit kurang yakin.

Tetapi, ini lee sungmin yang ia tabrak beberapa bulan silam bukan? masih terlekat jelas diingatan nya. muka yang menawan dan kaki pincang (yang diakibatkan olehnya tentu)

"apakah kita pernah bertemu, tuan cho? Kau pasien ku mungkin?"

"ya, kita pernah bertemu dan tidak, saya bukan pasien mu." Jawab kyuhyun. "malam itu hujan, kau memakai payung merah muda dan kaki mu pincang itu perbuatan ku."

Sungmin terdiam, menunduk berusaha mengingat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya.

"AH! anda ahjussi yang menabrak ku beberapa bulan silam bukan?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjuk kyuhyun.

Kesopanan yang ia tunjukan tadi hilang sudah.

kyuhyun menangguk pelan. "ye, kau benar." ia pun menatap sungmin dan mengulurkan tangan-nya, menawarkan berjabat tangan. "kita belum berkenalan secara resmi bukan?" tanya-nya. Menatap sebentar, sungmin pun menerima jabat-tangan nya.

"perkenalkan. cho kyuhyun. 23 tahun. umurku jauh dari kata ahjussi, terima kasih."

sungmin tersenyum sekaligus meringis, merasa bersalah.

"ah, namaku lee sungmin. 26 tahun. Maafkan aku tuan cho. aku tak tau kau lebih muda dari ku tiga tahun.."

dan saat itu, cho kyuhyun, di umurnya yang 23 tahun ini, seketika ingin sekali meng-operasi muka tampan nya.

karena satu alasan.

ia dianggap om-om oleh namja (yang ia kira yeoja sma) yang umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua.

Menyedihkan cho kyuhyun, menyedihkan.

entah sudah beberapa lama ia menjalin hubungan dengan sungmin.

3 bulan?

6 bulan?

setahun? ah mungkin belum selama itu

tapi entahlah.

7 bulan setelah pertemuan-resmi-dengan-sungmin-nya di rumah sakit, kyuhyun melamar namja itu. tepat di pergantian tahun dan ulang tahun sungmin nya.

dinding es yang ia buat mencair dengan kehangatan sungmin, dan itu yang membuat kyuhyun jatuh hati.

mungkin sesekali hubungan mereka dihadapi rintangan, mulai dari hubungan masa lalu siwon dan sungmin, keluarga cho, eomma-nya..

tetapi.. tak ada yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka

tidak ada.

pertama kali dalam hidupnya kyuhyun merasa bahagia.

_"min hyung kau mau berjanji pada ku kan?"_

_sungmin, namja manis di pangkuan nya menyerenyit bingung_

_"hmm? janji apa?"_

_"kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, membiarkan ku sendirian kan?"_

_namja manis itu tersenyum. "aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sisi mu, selamanya. begitu juga dengan kau kan?"_

_"geurom. aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mu pergi dari ku."_

_"apakah kau bahagia bersama ku kyu?"_

_kyuhyun pun terkekeh "taruhan, aku namja terbahagia yang pernah kau temui"_

**namun...tuhan tak akan membiarkan umat nya hidup dalam kebahagian saja bukan?**

hari itu kyuhyun kehilangan seluruh hidupnya.

_**Tahun ini, 3 february**_

CHO corperation.

kyuhyun tampak kusut dengan laporan yang bertebaran di sekitar meja kerja yang sebenarnya milik siwon itu. ia mengacak-ngacak rambut brunnete nya kesal.

mau tidak mau ia mengerjakan ini karena pesan siwon yang masuk tadi pagi

_from: ma siwon hyung_

_sub: saenggil chukkae nae dongsaeng-kyu~_

_yo uri dongsaeng! dihari ulang tahun mu ini hyung mu harus pergi ke amerika untuk pekerjaan.. :(_

_tapi tenang saja, kibum menemani ku hahah~ kau tak usah khawatir!_

_oya appa kan sakit-sakitan dan di kantor tidak ada yang memimpin, donghae yang biasa membantuku juga sedang sakit cacar..jadi kau mengantikan ku saja ya? please?_

_oya! hadiah mu menunggu! di kantor! gomawo ne~ anneyong!_

terdengar beberapa kali kyuhyun menyumpahi siwon sambil meneliti dan mengecek dokumen dan proposal yang diajukan ke perusahaan nya.

beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu ruangan nya itu. "masuk."

terlihat perempuan kantoran yang sedang membawa berkas yang banyak nya melebihi kepalanya sendiri

"permisi cho sangjanim, ini dokumen yang anda harus periksa."

"lagi!? ada beberapa banyak lagi sih yang harus ku lihat?"

"..."

"minzy-ssi! berapa lagi!"

"sekitar 72 dokumen lagi sangja–"

"MWO!? AISHH! sudah sana keluar!" usir nya dan dengan senang hati gadis bernama minzy itu keluar, dari pada melihat sangjanim yang terkenal sangar itu mengamuk. setelah menaruh dokumen-dokumen sialan itu (menurut kyuhyun) di samping meja tentunya.

"ISSHH SIWON SIALAAN!" teriak kyuhyun geram. "SIAL SIAL SIALLL!"

tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. "aish! apa lagi sih!"

_message recived_

_from : ming hyung_

_kyukyu! aku tunggu di cafe mouse &amp; rabbit ya! aku punya kejutan untuk mu!_  
_ps ; sekarang! jangan lama-lama! ^^_

_seperti biasa kyu, aku. tak. akan. meninggalkan. mu. selamanya._

mau tidak mau kyuhyun tersenyum melihat nya. dengan segera ia membalas nya lalu mengambil jas yang tersampir di kursi dan pergi.

tidak peduli dengan dokumen-siwon-sialan-yang-menumpuk-itu.

yang penting ia bisa melihat sungminnya, barang sedetik saja.

yah. kebahagiaan kecilnya.

...

kyuhyun pun menggerutu lagi, hari ini lalu lintas sangat ramai. bahkan untuk menyebrang saja susah. padahal cafe mouse &amp; rabbit ada di sebrang kantornya dan itu sudah membutuhkan waktu 20 menit.

ia seperti tidak direlakan untuk bertemu sungmin, dari dijegat oleh karyawan nya karena berkas yang menumpuk, lift yang rusak sehingga harus turun 8 lantai melewati tangga sampai menjatuhkan es krim seorang bocah yang mirip monyet nya dora–boots.

lalu ia mendapat telepon dari kolega penting dan mengharuskan ia berjalan lambat! hell!

lampu lalu lintas pun sudah berubah ke merah, ia pun berjalan sambil menelpon kolega penting perusahaan memalui earphone nya.

TIIN TIIN!

"KYUHYUNN-AA!"

"eh..?"

semua berlalu begitu cepat, sungmin yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. membiarkan dirinya terhantam truk yang sedang melaju, membiarkan dirinya tersiksa, terluka dan akhirnya ia pergi.

Ia hancur, seluruh hidupnya hilang.

….

kyuhyun mencoba membangun kembali dinding es nya, mencoba untuk kuat. mencoba untuk tidak merasakan sakit-yang ditinggalkan sungmin.

namun itu semua perlahan runtuh.

puncaknya saat ryeowook memberi kado yang akan sungmin beri ke kyuhyun

"kyuhyun-ah, jangan bersedih lagi ne? ini, kemarin sungmin meninggalkan tas nya dan mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahun mu dari sungmin." ucap ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak kyuhyun dan memberikan sebuah kotak kado yang bersampul pink, yang di rekatkan dengan rapi. tipikal sungmin.

"gomawo, ryeowook-ah." Ucap kyuhyun dengan senyuman terpaksa sembari menerima kotak kado kecil itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum iba "mm... aku dan yesung hyung duluan ya? anneyong."

setelah ryeowook pergi kyuhyun pun membuka kotak bersampul pink itu, ia sejenak tersenyum melihat sampul kotak kado itu namun senyum nya memudar ketika melihat apa isi dari kotak itu.

sebuah alat kontrol kehamilan.

dan hasilnya menunjukan positif.

HAMIL.

SUNGMIN HAMIL.

kyuhyun tertawa, ya tertawa. namun airmata nya mengalir deras membasahi pipi pucatnya.

ingin kyuhyun menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke sungai han, ia membiarkan tunangan nya dan calon bayi mereka tertabrak dan sedangkan dirinya yang lebih pantas mati, selamat.

congrats, kyuhyun cho.

14 febuary.

DUG!DUG!DUG!

"KYUHYUN!"

"CHO KYUHYUN BUKA PINTU NYA!"

"CHO!"

kyuhyun terseyum tipis kearah pintu tersebut, lebih tepat nya kearah hyungnya yang sedang berteriak di luar.

namja itu melepas cincin pertuangan nya. menatapnya sejenak. mengingat kenangan bersama sungminnya. ia juga membayangkan bertapa indah masa depan nya bersama sungmin dan calon bayi-nya, membayangkan bertapa indahnya hidup dengan keluarga kecil-nya nanti.

padahal semua itu akan terjadi, jika sungmin tak meninggalkan nya.

"padahal..kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku." gumamnya sedih sambil menatap cincin itu.

kyuhyun pun menelan cincin pertunangan nya. tak sanggup menghilangkan kenangan bersama sungminnya.

ia pun menurunkan badannya hingga kepalanya saja yang berada di permukaan air di bathtub.

"geurae, biar aku yang menemani mu disana."

dan ia pun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna, menahan dan menahan hingga yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

THE END

**setelah 3 tahun lebih saya edit kembali fic nya, ah~ ini fanfict saya smp kelas 1 beranjak 2 dan saya sekarang sudah sma. **

**Waktu berlalu bukan?**

**Maaf, saya terlalu malas untuk merombak cerita dan memperbaiki bahasanya. **

**Dan saya juga ingin memakai gaya bahasa yang berbeda juga sih.**


End file.
